Wishetalia: The Big Begginning
by maganda ang pinas
Summary: Have you ever wonder where are the countries during the Darkness event? See it here. See how several of our favorite countries bash in during Wishology and where, when and how they dealt Eliminators and the Darkness while Timmy is fighting them. No Yaoi.
1. The Big Dipper Disappears

**My First and apparently only non-christian themed fanfic. Apparently, this may also be a prequel to my PODMD saga that will be posted on my other account. Sorry for some Hetalia fans for the descriptions of the characters, but I'll try my best to do so. I'll try to be as accurate as possible, so please comment on how to improve it. Apparently, "Wishetalia" is the combination of "Wishology" and "Hetalia" and this will only focus on the countries' point of view. NO PAIRINGS INVOLVE FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY... except that of the FOP characters... they will only appear in cameo roles.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Big Dipper Disappears<p>

"VE~ hey Germany, look at the stars, aren't they bright?" said by an Italian man in his 22. He has a brown hair with an unusual curl on his side. His name is Italy Veneciano, human alias is Feliaciano Vargas. He is representing his country, Italy.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, what matters most that right after that Pictonian event, peace reigned once again…" said by a serious man in a German military suit. His name, by the way, is simply Germany, human alias is Ludwig. He is representing Germany.

"Hey, Japan, Japan, look at the sky, isn't it wonderful?" Italy said, pointing out to the Big Dipper.

"Hai, Italy-san, the sky here looks the same as that in my place…" said by a man in a white suit of Japanese origin politely. His name is Japan, human alias Kiku Honda.

"VE~ isn't it great?"

"As long as the stars are there, there is nothing to worry…" said Germany in a cold assurance. Suddenly, while looking in his telescope, Italy yelled and panicked.

"Germany, Germany, the Big Dipper disappeared, the BIG DIPPER DISAPPEARED!"

"What? That's impossible…" said by Germany while reading a book about constellation.

"Hai, Germany-san, the Big Dipper really disappeared…" said Japan as he points out to the sky.

"Oh great, first the Pictonians, now this…" Germany uttered.

Eventually, Germany receives a phone call from America, I mean, the personification of him.

"(Insert German word for Hello)" said by Germany.

"Germany, we need an emergency World Conference, right now, in the Hero's place, robots are beginning to invade…" said by the voice in the phone.

"Yes, Yes, I understood…" Germany then cut the call and called the two other nations.

"We need to go to America right this instance; there is a breach in global security."Germany told to the two.

"Hai." Japan said in agreement.

"VE~, then let's go…" Immediately, the three nations began their journey to New York, America, the UN headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: World Conference time of the G8, Germany, America, China, Britain, Japan, Italy, France, and Russia. You will see why are <em>The Kiss <em>and_ Mona Lisa_ are found in the Dimmsdale Museum... So stay tuned...**


	2. World Conference, the MERF, and Report

**Every Time I'll Update, it will be two chapters. This will be a short-run, so it won't take long... Apparently, Please suggest how to improve the characters. This will show the reason WHY the American government did that report, well, that is my reason why Hetalia and many cartoonic depiction of the American Government are a huge match... just find it how in here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: World Conference, the MERF and the Report<p>

"We're in an emergency World Conference. Right after NASA and MERF reported that the Big Dipper disappeared; dozens of robots began appearing everywhere, in all major cities, towns and countries around the globe. Apparently, it is mysterious that no one of our citizens bother that the Big Dipper disappeared. We will seize this opportunity to eradicate and remove the robots out of the face of the planet…" said by a blonde man with glasses wearing a brown jacket. His name is America, human alias Alfred F. Jones.

"We, the G8, gather in here to discuss how to do that, so I suggest that we genetically-modify a robot and use it to punch those robots out of the face of the planet and make it fly to space to defeat those robots blocking our view in the Big Dipper…" he said while pointing to a picture of a superhero punching the weird-looking robots to space and flying to space to fight similar once out there.

"America, you stupid jerk, that will not work and it will take time doing so…" said by a British man in a green jacket. He is Britain, representing the United Kingdom. His human alias is Arthur Kirkland.

"Apparently, why didn't our citizens notice that the Big Dipper disappeared? Seeing an artistic piece in the sky suddenly gone should make it very noticeable…" said by a blond guy with a shoulder-length hair. He is the country France, human alias Francis Bonnefoy.

"France, shut up, your *&%#$ idea wouldn't help in solving the problem right this moment…" Britain shouted towards France.

"Hey, you loud-mouth, who do you think you are that YOUR stupid idea would work…"France answered back.

Apparently, the two fought who was right; quarrels begin to start, while on the other hand, Germany is holding his anger back due to the quarrels. Germany now can't take the heat and shouted:

"YOUR CONFLICTS WILL NOT SOLVE EVERYTHING. I WANT EVERYONE TO SIT DOWN, BE SEROUIS, NOT BRINGING ANY OLD CONFLICTS COMING IN, AND I WANT EVERYONE TO FOCUS ON THE PROBLEM AT HAND. NOW WE NEED TO SOLVE EVERYTHING IN THE RIGHT MANNER. NOW, EACH WOULD GIVE THEIR SUGGESTIONS THREE MINUTES FLAT, THEN AFTER THAT AN EXPLANATION WHY WE MUST DO THAT COURSE OF ACTION AND THEN A VOATION ON WHAT WE MUST DO. I WANT EVERYONE TO SETTLE DOWN AND DO THAT AS THE RULES OF THIS CONFERENCE…" The countries settled down and began the meeting.

Italy raised his hand.

"YES, ITALY."

"Um, it isn't a big matter right, only the Big Dipper is gone, right?"

Suddenly, some MERF agents came in the room and reported that all the stars in the sky are gone. All of the countries present said a loud WHAT that shook the foundations of the whole UN building.

"GERMANY, GERMANY, WHAT SHOULD WE DO, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Italy said while panicking.

"Aru! How about my fortune this year-aru!" A guy in the red Chinese suit screamed. His name is China, human alias Yao.

"Da? May be the robots will become one with Russia?" said by a tall guy with a very thick scarf. He is Russia, human alias Ivan Braginski. According to some, he is mentally crack due to his bloody history.

"What should we say to our citizens if they found it out?" Britain said to everyone.

"I know what to do… because I'm the Hero!" America said in a proudly way.

"What is it?" The other countries said in unison; with China saying aru in the end while Japan politely saying America-san in the end.

Apparently, a radio was heard in a certain van and the following report was said:

"The Government has announced that they've turn off the stars to conserve energy…"

An awkward silence blared in the room, and then Britain grabbed America by his neck and said "You crazy jerk, who would believe in that stupid crappy message of yours!"

"Yeah, aru, who would?"

"Well, I least I tried my best. The weather balloon worked on Tony, so why wouldn't that one…" America

"Britain-san, we just have to plan on how to get rid of the robots…" Japan tells to Britain.

"Well, your right…" Britain then releases America and then resumed the meeting. Suddenly, America's event planner blared, so is France's and Italy's.

"Well, gotta go, I need to fix something on Dimmsdale…" America said while he hurried to go outside the room.

"Wait, where are you…" Germany was interrupted with France going out also.

"Ve~ Even me, Germany. America requested that _Mona Lisa_ be posted inside the Dimmsdale Museum. Even brother France's _The Kiss_. So, I must also leave…" Italy said.

"Ok, well, the meeting is canceled. We will meet at another time to discuss the matter." The meeting is canceled and Italy, America and France went to Dimmsdale, unknown that the there will be disaster waiting for them…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be the destruction of the statues, America's failure to read the atmosphere (once again) and many more... Please read and review... and I will not attempt an FOP adaptation of "Painting it White" which is mentioned here, so do not bother asking about it...<strong>


	3. Artistic Ruin, America to Blame

**This is rather quick, well, the first part is instantly finished and maybe the second one, the exciting middle, might take two weeks (great, well, I have academic business to do, two extremely difficult exams, and three to four chapters do deal with my other story, so I'll probably busy for now, well, I also have to finish a research paper, so it will surely take time to update). Here, the unexpected happens to the different artworks, I feel pity for France and Italy... America fails once again to feel the atmosphere... well, just see it in here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Artistry ruined, America to blame<p>

"At last I will now show the world my artistry…." said France while looking to his brilliant statue _The Kiss_.

"Brother France, I'm scared… many of the locals tell of a certain "Quarter Thief" roaming around Dimmsdale… what if he comes and steal my precious _Mona Lisa_?" ask the scaredy-cat Italy.

"What? For petty crime? Well, my artistic touch is unmatchable by any simple hands like that and it is worth to be snatched by such elegant and appreciative robber and not by some dirty, small-time, coin-stealing thief. Besides, look at my elegant statue with all of the romantic beauty of a man and women falling in love and kissing each other…"

"VE~ your right brother. I'm going to tour this people of America and let them see my artistic touch to my beautiful painting. Besides, art should be appreciated by many." Italy said in reply. He told the people to go with him and see and behold of the magnificent painting of a woman during the Renaissance period.

While France is introducing to the people the artistic beauty of his sculpture, a certain, pink-hated, bucktoothed child came around and destroyed France's magnificient statue.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MAGNIFICENT AND BRILLIANT STATUE!" France said out of anger.

"Look, I'm the Chosen One. I mean no harm. I'm here to rescue you…" the boy said while searching the pile of rocks.

"HEY, AMERICAN POLICE, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CATCH THIS PERSON WHO DESTROYED MY BRILLIANT STATUE! I DO NOT CARE WHETHER HE IS A CHOSEN ONE, JUST CATCH HIM FOR DESTROYING MY BRILLAINT WORK OF ART!" France said towards the police.

"Hey there, Statue-Smasher!" yelled by one of the police.

"Isn't he also the Quarter Thief?" said by the other holding the poster of the guy with that label on it.

"I DO NOT CARE WHO HE IS, JUST CATCH HIM AND SENT HIM TO A DUNGEON OF DARKNESS AND GLOOM!" France shouted to them. Apparently, the police give chase and then France rushed to the Museum's (a.k.a. America's) office to demand the expense of the broken statue.

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

"VE~ This here is _Mona Lisa_ by Leonardo da Vinci…" Italy is introducing his Italian work of art when suddenly; the same pink-hated boys took it and use it for his disguise. Italy stared blankly for a while and then he ran panicky towards France's Location, then to America's location…

"AMERICA, AMERICA, THE QUARTER THIEF DESTROYED MY PAINTING!"

"AMERICA, I DEMAND THE CAPTURE OF THAT DESTROYER AND THE SUM OF THE EXPENSES OF THE BROKEN STATUE!" France said out of anger.

"Calm down you two, any time from now the Dimmsdale police has now caught him…" unluckily for him, the Dimmsdale police returned to report that the Quarter Thief/Statue-Smasher/Painting-Wrecker(added by France) just escaped.

Another awkward silence befalls and France began pulling America in a threatening manner while Italy is panicking nearby.

"AMERICA, IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING, YOU ARE GOING TO…" France was interrupted by America's cellphone. France dropped him and America answered the phone.

"Sir Alfred, we just caught an alien who claims to be the 'Chosen One'. He just looks like a normal human kid with pink clothes and a buck tooth, according to our records, he has NO records…"

"Just detain him and interrogate him the Hero's way. I'll let Tony check his profile in his alien profile lists." America replied.

"Guys, the American Government just caught a buck-toothed kid with pink clothes…" America said to the two.

"THAT'S HIM ALL RIGHT." France said.

"Well, we have to know what species he is. Who knows, maybe he is a robot or a Pictonian…" America then contacted Tony, a grey alien that made the Crash at Roswell, thru a video chat.

"Well, Tony, can you search the profile of this guy that the MERF just caught?"

After minutes of searching, Tony said the following in a language that for the sake of this fanfic would never be told (Hetalian fans, you know it.)

"Well, Thanks Tony!" Tony went offline and America told the information he got to them, for the only thing the other countries could hear is the language the alien spoke.

"According to Tony, he is a human by the name of **TIMMY TURNER**." America said to them.

"Hey, America, the name you mentioned just echoed…" Italy said, scared.

"I wonder why we do not have records of him…" America said in a calmly way. Suddenly, robots broke thru the museum's roof and landed in front of them, saying "Eliminate Timmy Turner." (Note: they are a separate group of Eliminators, not the ones shown mostly in the series)

"Hey, dudes, how's up!" America said, not sensing that they are in danger.

"AMERICA, DON'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE IN DANGER!" said France. Apparently, Italy ran away very fast.

"Hey, the Chosen One is not here?" one of the robots tells to the others.

"Who are you and how are you related to the Chosen One?" one of them asks.

"Um, I do not know. Don't worry, he is now at the MERF headquarters and now being interrogated." America said.

"WHAT, YOUR JUST GIVING HIM AWAY LIKE THAT?" France said to him. The robots blasted off and went to the facility, too late for the Chosen One just escaped.

"What? He is asking, why shouldn't I answer?" America replied.

The other members of the G8 met them.

"Are you guys okay?" said Germany to them.

"Italy-san just reported that you are being attacked by robots." Japan replied.

"Aru. We came to rescue you-aru." China said.

"Da, I am speaking on one of the robots and they said that they are finding a Chosen One. When I am about to say that if they become one with me, I will help you, they flew off." Russia said in a calmly (but creepy) manner.

"Hey, Russia, don't you realize that they are dangerous!" said Britain to Russia.

"Da, yes." Russia said calmly. Suddenly, a creepy, black aura appears on him that is surely scaring Britain of.

"Wa… Wait, did you say that they are finding a Chosen One?" Britain said to Russia

"Da."

"What about it, Britain?" America asked.

"Ah, nothing, just nothing…" Britain said. Unknown to them, Britain is the one and only nation who knows that Fairy World exists and he could see fairies and all sorts of magical creatures, even of those of the other countries. He is also well-versed in the Cave Prophecy, thus he knew it. However, he didn't know who the Prophecy is referring to.

"Hey guys, before I forget, I'm holding a rock concert in Las Vegas, Nevada headed by the oldies rock band Kiss, would you attend?" America said.

"WHAT! NOT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" yelled by Britain, Germany and France in unison towards America.

"Well, besides, who knows, maybe this said Chosen One would attend to the concert…" America said, walking away.

"WE WILL GO!" said by the other countries, with China's aru, Japan's America-san and Russia's Da.

"Alright then…" America said, thinking that his planned worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhoh... This spells trouble... Next Chapter... Drag Racing... WWII style (I mean Allies vs. Axis) who will win? most impotantly, who are the drivers? Where is Switzerland and Liechtenstein? (I even have a hard time spelling her). Finbd out in the final chapter of part one. <strong>


	4. Do Not Mess With the Countries

**The final chapter with racing and the countries fighting the Eliminators (a.k.a robots for them). I hope this will be fun, so stay back at your seats while Italy takes the driver's seat, hey wait, did I mention Italy?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Do not mess with the Countries.<p>

"We have to go there right now!" Britain said to the countries.

"Hey guys…" America said while riding a car.

"Sorry, guys, but only the former Allied powers could enter. It is because this baby could only ride up to five persons." America said. Apparently, France, Britain, Russia and China rode the vessel and they drove first.

"Germany-san, how are we gonna go there?" Japan asked to Germany.

Italy then parked a car near the former Axis powers.

"VE~ You could ride in here." said the curled-haired Italian. Japan hid behind Germany.

"Japan, why are you scared?" Germany asked to the Japanese.

"Hai, I'm not. It's just because…"

* * *

><p>"ITALY YOU'RE A RECKLESS DRIVER!" Germany screamed as the three rode in the highway. Apparently, Germany and Japan are panicking for their lives while Italy just relaxed from the breeze cause by the speed.<p>

"VE~ This is how I normally drive, isn't it fun?" Italy said.

Germany can't reply because this is not how he expected Italians drive. Japan, on the other hand, can't hold the ride much on.

Back on the former Allies, America just drove the car in a proper manner. Apparently, Britain saw the Chosen One battling the robots as they were passing by.

"Hey, America, can you just park the car, I think I just saw…" the former pirate was interrupted when the former Axis went pass them.

"Oh men, the Hero will not let the three of you go pass thru me…" America's eyes burned with fire, which alarmed the rest in the ride, except Russia.

"AMERICA, DO-NOT-…" The alarmed allies were too late when America goes full throttle and goes toe-to-toe to the Axis powers. The same situation that happened to the Axis is now happening to them. They become oblivious that a dark, swirling cloud formed above them.

The raced started, apparently, when Italy saw that the Allies got the advantage, his eyes opened, become serious, and chase America for the lead. Those not involved in the race panicked for their lives. America tried to block the path but the Italian slipped pass thru him. The Hero, not giving up, pulled the throttled and overtakes the European, who, in turn, ran faster and are now head-to-head, able to see each other. Italy tried to push the American car out of the road but the American slowed down and put the Italian out. Not giving up, the Italian returned to the tracked, went to the highest gear, and dashed passed the American. The Hero then went toe-toe and repeated the maneuver the former Axis made, and the Italian quickly dodged the attempt and the American was now off the track. The move repeats for five times and when they are nearing the City of Lights, they went toe-to-toe. The Italian first, no, the Hero, wait, Italy, wait, America, they are approaching to the finish line, and the winner of the country drag-racing is…

"THE HERO!" America declared as he drifted his car in front of the stadium where the rock concert was conducted. The Italian drifted after the American and commented that he is a good driver. But to the poor passengers went out and said…

"Oh men, next time, remind me of not taking Italy on the driver's seat…" Germany said, dizzy on what happened. Japan puked on a nearby, hidden place.

On the allies' side, they are also as dizzy as the axis. China can't hold on much longer and puked on a nearby trashcan. France felt a headache and fell unconscious on his seat. Britain acted as if he was drunk (you guys know what I mean) while Russia was not affected, still saying that it was a wonderful ride.

The two who survived the race prepared a booth as a form of disguise (which Italy took.) America prepared a booth of the MERF while Italy made a Pasta booth full of his favorite food. Apparently, the same pink-hated dude brought some of American's guns and used it to crash on the stage. When the other countries recovered, they rushed to the scene. Apparently, Italy, with his white flag waving, intercepted them and said "The robots are once again attacking…"

"Oh men, America's in trouble-aru." China said.

"Quick, let's go there…" Germany said. The Italian didn't go with them, fearing for his life.

"Italy, you got to come, be a man, pull yourself together." the German said.

"I can't it's too dangerous…" Italy replied.

"Well, oh well, then I leave you in here…" Germany said. Then he rushed inside the stadium and joined the fighting.

Back inside, the countries fought the huge number of robots. Japan used his _katana_ to slice the robots off; China used his _wok _and ladle, while the rest fought _mano-a-mano_. Apparently, Britain noticed something…

"Good thing, reinforcements…" he commented as the fairies do their bubble butt attack.

"What are you saying, all I see is that some guy just thru bubble gums on the floor…" said America.

Suddenly, Italy rushed in to the scene panicking…

"Germany, Germany, there's a huge cloud right outside…"

"What is it, Italy?" asked Britain. He is also familiar about a certain 'Darkness'.

"Britain, it's a large, spiral, black cloud heading towards us, and it sucks everything in its path!" the panicked Italian said to them. Right at that moment, the very same cloud appeared, ripping the roof off of the stadium.

"Oh men, it's the Darkness…" yelled the Englishman.

"WHAT, YOU KNOW IT?" Some of them asked.

"Yeah… I'm just reading a whole lot about it…" said Britain.

"Da? Why is it the called the Darkness?" Russia asked calmly, showing off a much MORE darker aura that the cloud (yup, that is how creepy Russia is…)

"Oh, just shut up, you rascal, it's its name, just stick to it!" the British man said.

Right at that moment, a few guitar riffs are heard, and a white beam appeared and hit the center of the cloud, making it retreat.

"The Hero does it again!" the American claimed.

"HOW IN THE FIRST PLACE WOULD YOU SAY THAT, TWERP!" Britain loudly yelled.

"Well, you're in America, and any deed done here would be equal to me having the credit." Another awkward silent fell on the horizon, and then Italy yelled "Look, the stars have returned…"

"So that's what's causing it…" France said while looking it. Apparently, they were once again gone…

"Germany, Germany…" Italy panicked.

"Oh men, it's happening again…" Germany commented.

* * *

><p>While those things happen, there is a part in the world where everything is peaceful…<p>

"Big Brother?" a pink-dress sweet girl asked to his big brother wearing and Swiss military outfit. Her name is Liechtenstein.

"Yes…" His brother answered. His name is Switzerland.

"When will the stars return?" the adorable girl asked.

He sighted and said "Soon…"

Apparently, the two countries are protected by a border that the Darkness itself can't breach and no Eliminator can reach. The name of the barrier is the 'Barrier of Neutrality'.

In Fairy World, Jorgen slapped his hand to his face said…

"Instead of putting the fairies in the gumball machine and putting the Chosen One in dire trouble, why didn't I place them in Switzerland instead?"

-The End Of Part One-

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, that ends the first part. The second part involves prisons, rockets, Russia and the Blue Moon. Why are they in Fairy World? What did they do on the Blue Moon? Why is Russia in here? Well, find out on the next part. Besides, If you guys ever though that there is a hint in here, especially you, Hetalia fans, DO NOT MENTION IT... I only highlighted it for it might seem ok if I included it in here... Remember the rules... <span>NO YAOI<span>**


End file.
